The Littlest Thing
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: Set in the Black Book. Natalie has mixed feelings about her mother, so what if someone else decides to destract her? One crazy day, that's what!


"I regret failing my children. I allowed them to grow up as weak-minded fools without the strength to make hard decisions." She paused and looked at Ian. "They'll never amount to anything"

"That's where your wrong," Natalie said. Everyone went silent, she hadn't spoken since her arrival. "We're already more then you can ever hope to be. We are not weak-minded, you are. You say we can't make hard decisions, again, that's false, you are the one that can't. Choosing love over power, that hard. But you chose power over love, that's easy. You always pushed us to be the best. Now I see that what you think is the best is the lowest of the lowe.

"We're your children, but you never loved us. You just thought of us as servants. And here's the sick thing, I loved you. You were the person I wanted to be most in the world. And even sicker, I knew what you were. I knew you were a murder, but you brainwashed me so well I wanted to be like you.

"Ian and I have two things that you never will, love and a future. You've already given up the second, but there still is a way to get the first. However, I know you never will because that one way is to regret what you did. Regret it with everything you are. I'm not just talking about Hope and Author, but what you did to me and Ian. You robed us. You robed us of a family. The only good thing you ever did was get caught before it was to late for us, so for that, thank you. For everything else screw you," Natalie walked off the steps and started to head down the street.

Ian smiled, "I love my sister, ditto to her." He began following Natalie who had stopped to wait for him.

"You are dead to me," Isabel said with the scauple.

Because they didn't let it, the scauple didn't effect ether of them, but they paused anyway. "You know," Natalie began, "that just might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Tootles," then her and Ian continued to walk out of her life, and into theirs.

I sat all alone in my hotel room crying. Even thought I had meant every word I said to my mother, it still hurt to know she was gone.

My phone started to ring, "H-hello?" My voice cracked a bit.

"Natalie? This is Dan. I just saw what you said on TV and I had to tell you THAT IT WAS AWESOME!" is what came from the other end of the phone.

For some reason, when your crying, the littlest thing can make you laugh, and this was no exception. "Are you okay? You're laughing?" Dan said confused.

"I don't know," I sniffled, "I guess for some crazy reason I found that funny."

"Are you crying?" he asked.

I stoped for a minute and realized that I wasn't anymore. "I was."

"You're really sad I can tell. Losing people, even if they don't die, it's still..." he trailed off.

"I know it seems stupid, the way she was-"  
"No, it's not stupid. She's still your mom," he said.

"Dan? How do you know this?" I asked. Since when was Dan so smart?

"A ninja lord knows all," was his answer.

I laughed so hard I snorted a bit. Darn! I had thought I got over that! Well my snort made him laugh, and his laugh was so contagious I kept laughing. My snorting made him keep laughing, but the laughing soon died down to an awkward silence.

"I GOT IT!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I know how I'm going to cheer you up!"

"Umm...how?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I'm going to show you around Boston! I know this great movie theater! And there's this awesome new ninja movie playing! And there's this arcade! And this awesome place to go to lunch! You'll be so distracted you won't even be able to think about being sad!" Dan rambled. "I mean, if it wouldn't be too weird..."

"If it can distract me, even for a little while, it's fine with me. So see you tomorrow I guess?" I answered.

"Kay! Bye! See ya!" that was all he said before the line went dead.

**A/N: Hey! Since I couldn't decide wether to make this a oneshot or keep going, I'm doing both. So this will keep going, but Ditto is just going to be a oneshot.**


End file.
